


Seduced

by stacy_l



Series: Intensity [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, BDSM, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Erotica, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, POV First Person, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack falls for Daniel hook, line and sinker.  Step 2…inspiration and fascination.  Jack’s POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduced

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted in June 2002.
> 
> This is the fourth in a series of six POV stories. This story involves erotic fantasy play. It focuses on a Ds relationship (Master/slave) between Jack and Daniel.

**Jack’s POV**

The battle lines are clearly drawn and the war is just about to begin… 

The look in his eyes is so sexy…makes him look so desirable. His lips curve upward as he watches me and they form a warm, seductive smile. He still holds the pencil in his hands this time twining his fingers around its thin length. Those eyes never leave mine as he proceeds to glide his fingers so delicately across the length of that pencil caressing it as if it were a dick. Shit, I am so screwed! I can’t look away as the man begins his little acts of seduction…oh those battle lines have been drawn all right and it looks as if I’m on the losing side. He’s winning by a landslide. I quietly moan as the man wraps his free hand around the glass of water before him then proceeds to caress it as if the glass were an erection. Those fingers glide casually across the moist surface of the glass before he lifts it, presses it to his lips and takes a sip. I watch the bobbing of his Adam’s apple as he swallows imagining the cool liquid flowing down into his throat…he licks his lips again before setting the glass before him yet again. His other hand is still toying with that damned pencil. He then returns the pencil to the tabletop before him and brushes his hand against his face. I see a coltish smile tossed my way as his eyes turn a deeper shade of blue now sparking with fire and uncontrollable desire. He begins to devour me with that hungry, savage gaze of his and I can just imagine the images running through that perverted little mind of his… 

Is he envisioning me stretched out before him as he services his master with his tongue? Or is he envisioning himself tearing the clothes off of my body before having his way with me? I know he’s undressing me with those eyes of his. The man has sex on the brain nearly twenty-four hours a day…perhaps he’s picturing how he will crawl before his master this evening before sucking him off…hmm, Danny’s mouth on my dick makes me gasp…I’m now picturing that man taking his time with me…licking at first gently as if to sample me like a lollipop then he begins to moan and proceeds to fully engulf my engorged member in his warm, moist mouth…oh God…shit! I can feel my dick twitching in my pants threatening to shoot off a load right here in the middle of a goddamned meeting! I reach down beneath the table again clutching my swollen member feeling the familiar hardness that’s nestled there…Shit, I want to come so damned badly but now would not be a good time…that would be very hard to explain indeed… I gasp as Danny proceeds to sigh softly before casually running his hand down across his left nipple. I see it respond as it hardens poking through the black t-shirt just begging to be licked and suckled. No one else seems to notice how Daniel so casually aroused himself by stroking that pert little nipple with his hand. He glances at Hammond then at Sam and Teal’c. When he appears satisfied that no one is paying attention to him…except the one individual in the room he’s trying to thoroughly entice and excite he proceeds to press his right hand to his right nipple wrapping his fingers around the sensitive nub. He starts to tweak it teasing it to hardness keeping an eye on the others in the room to make certain they’re not focusing on him…on what he’s doing to that incredible body of his. 

I can feel my mouth drying up as the right nipple rises up to join the left nipple. They both stand hard straining against the taut black fabric of Daniel’s t-shirt. He then casually releases his hold placing two fingers in his glass of water coating them before drawing them to his lips where he proceeds to lick at the remaining few drops of water still on those fingers. Oh God, here it comes his tongue darts out casually laving around his fingers before he tugs his pointer finger into his mouth proceeding to suckle it gently…the bastard…shit! I’m seriously losing this battle as my damned slave continues to toy with me taunting and teasing me until I’m ready to explode. SHIT! 

I continue to watch him as he proceeds to tug his second finger into his exquisite mouth coating them both liberally with his saliva before removing them both and casually placing them between his nipples. I can’t look away no matter how hard I try, for I have a seducer on my hands. I watch as he slowly drags those fingers down across his body down over his tight abs before pausing. I start to sweat as I wonder what he’s up to now. I watch as he tugs gently at something around his waist…aw shit! Aw hell he’s going for the damned button of his pants! SHIT! He smiles victoriously as I can only assume he has freed himself for personal exploration. I watch as his hand moves further down until I’m certain that he has to be cupping himself. I watch his face intently feeling my body heat up as passion suddenly glazes his eyes and he forms a silent “oh” with his mouth…I nearly fall apart as he suddenly moves his body thrusting upwards slightly as if to meet his lover thrust for powerful thrust. His eyes close almost completely as a sexy smile spreads across that beautiful face. I know, am certain that the man is now rubbing his cock, pleasing himself in the middle of a goddamned meeting. He opens his eyes focusing his heated gaze on me as he mouths five words. I feel my mouth begin to water as I read his lips and understand those words, ‘this feels so good master.’ 

Aw fuck I’m a gonner! Without thought I jerk in my seat preparing to stand and exit the room. Hammond turns to look at me, and I can see my Daniel out of the corner of my eyes stilling as he watches me. I’m certain that hand is still wrapped firmly around his cock. I can only imagine the warmth and heat that lay there between my lover’s muscular thighs. Hmm, Daniel, you will pay so much tonight for your little show. Oh how you’ll pay…I’ll have you screaming your damned head off at all hours of the night begging, pleading, sighing, moaning…yes tonight, tonight my little minx you shall receive your punishment for attempting to seduce your master in the middle of a meeting… 

As Hammond turns away once again presenting us with his back I turn my full attention to Daniel who is now licking his lips and quietly moaning to himself. I watch his intense gaze and notice that he is again rocking his hips slightly back and forth most likely caressing his damned dick. He starts to breathe deeper, heavier and I see the desire, the need, the passion, the pleasure in that gorgeous face as I know he’s exciting himself to no end. His face again takes on the lovely dazed look that one adopts when one is so close to climax. I can’t look away as he opens his mouth forming silent gasps and moans as his pleasure becomes insurmountable. He’s trying to keep his sounds of pleasure and desire silent but is struggling to do so. I can only stare as he closes his eyes and thrusts harder jerking his beautiful body upwards in his seat. For a brief instant I wonder if Sam or Teal’c are aware that Daniel is jerking himself off under the table. I have half a notion to look but can’t make myself oblige, for I love to watch Daniel as he climaxes…love it, dream about it… His eyes close shut and he sets his mouth in a determined line as again he thrusts his hips upward his movements now more noticeable then before…if Sam or Teal’c are wondering what he’s doing they no longer have to wonder, for that little move was enough to explain everything…the movement combined with the look of intense euphoria spreading across Daniel’s strained features were enough to tell the story of what exactly he was now doing under the damned table. 

I recognize the look that crosses his features just before he comes and hear the lowest groan escaping from that scrumptious mouth as he successfully reaches his fulfillment. I can just picture Daniel creaming the inside of those camouflage pants with his gism. Oh he’s probably a delightful mess now…probably looks as if he pissed his damned pants. As I envision the wet spot that’s now spreading across the front of those camouflage pants I nearly come myself. Shit, Daniel just had a fucking orgasm in the middle of a damned meeting…shit! 

I watch his facial features relax and see a satiated smile spread across those lips…obviously Daniel isn’t all that concerned that his pants are now damp with his come. He’s still sitting in his chair now tossing a languid expression my way. My dick aches as I visualize the area on his pants where he is now wearing his come all over his groin…shit! I swear I can smell my lover from here…oh yes I can smell the faintest heady scent of sex…is that my imagination or is that smell really now tingeing the air? 

I can’t believe that Daniel jerked himself off in the middle of a goddamned meeting. Holy hell that took guts! The man’s braver then I am. SHIT! 

Hammond calls an end to the meeting and I watch as he exits the room followed shortly by Sam and Teal’c. Daniel remains in his seat looking at me with that damned expression of lust. When the door falls shut behind Teal’c and we’re left alone I look at him still in shock and surprise. Daniel smiles wickedly before speaking just above a whisper, “What’s wrong, My Master? Didn’t you enjoy the show?” 

“Holy hell, Daniel…! What in the fuck ever possessed you to…?” 

“I had an ache that needed fulfilled…” 

He casually glanced down at his now damp camoes before continuing, “Guess I need to go visit those showers again.” 

“Yeah…” 

I watch Daniel rise to his feet as he casually approaches me before saying, “Excuse me while I go…clean myself up.” 

I try not to look but can’t stop myself as I focus intently on the front of Daniel’s camoes and feel my own heated desire surge as I notice the damp spot nestled firmly over his genitals…oh yeah Danny definitely creamed himself good…shit! Daniel casts a cheeky grin at me as he continues in his best innocent tone, “Oh yes, it seems I have been a very naughty boy today. My master will have to spend the evening teaching me lessons on how to behave myself while in public…” 

“Wha…” 

He huskily laughs as he leans forward and presses a tender kiss against my forehead. As he pulls back to look at me again he whispers, “Close your mouth love, before you start catching flies…” 

He turns and walks out of the room not even acting the least bit embarrassed that his damned come is now splotched all over the front of his pants…SHIT! Now just what in the hell got into my Danny today? 

I shake my head still surprised and shocked that Daniel jerked himself off in this room before our teammates and before Hammond. Daniel’s feeling damned brazen today! 

I glance at the clock and smile wickedly as I notice that it’s almost time to leave. Oh yeah only a few more hours to go before I get to spend the rest of the evening with my passionate little sex slave…oh yeah!

**Author's Note:**

> The next installment of this series is titled: "Ensnare"


End file.
